


The Crowd-Puller

by Dammigalg



Category: Judge Dredd - All Media Types, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Bang, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Get caught smoking a cigarette and daddy is gonna make you smoke a whole carton, Hardcore, Imp!Jim, Infidelity, Jim needs a lesson, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammigalg/pseuds/Dammigalg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mega-City one AU, Dredd finds Jim in a compromising position and goes to creative lengths to ensure it doesn't happen again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>This story is illustrated! </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crowd-Puller

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags before reading. There are hardcore sexual scenarios in a dubcon setting.
> 
> Mostly comic verse, with some added artistic liberties.
> 
> This story finds Jim (a very loose, slutty, impish, non-canonical version of Jim) in a solid relationship with Dredd. If this is not your thing, please exit via the back button.

**The Crowd-Puller**

_by Dammigälg_

This time, it was building maintenance.

Dredd came home the same time he always did and found Jim on his knees in front of one of the young men who unclogged the drains, tinkered with air conditioners and ovens, sprayed for bugs, and painted over the graffiti in their block. The sink had been stopping a little lately and Joe had asked Jim to call about it. He should have known better that to trust the little pest to help take care of the issue.

The blond brat smiled at Dredd around the cock in his mouth, his eyebrows shooting up as the judge set his keys down on the table silently and paused to stare at the scene in his kitchen. Tools and towels were strewn on the floor and around the sink. Both jobs being performed seemed only half done.

The maintenance man moaned, his head tossing back. He caught sight of the judge in his peripheral vision and did a double take. Panic took him and he pulled his rapidly wilting cock from Jim's lusty lips and stuffed himself into his one piece uniform, backing away in terror and running into the counter.

"Drokk!" the man sputtered upon reading the badge of the imposing Judge. Dredd, it had to be Judge drokking Dredd. "It-it isn't what it looks like, sir!"

Dredd cocked his head curiously at the statement but fixed his eyes on Jim who opened his bawdy mouth and slid a finger down, wiping the perimeter of his lips and inspected the end of his digit before sucking it gently and seductively, an amused and perplexingly innocent look in his eyes. He stayed on his knees, leaning his shoulders against the lower cabinets of the kitchen.

The unfortunate plumber made his way for the exit, skirting around the edges of the room for the door, still fumbling with his buttons. Just before he made it to the door, the judge swung an arm down and into the young man's gut, knocking the wind out of him and sending him to his knees. Joe's kneepad made contact with the guy's face, breaking his nose before he could catch his breath enough to scream. Blood poured in rivulets from his nostrils, dripping off the end of his chin and making a mess of the clean floor.

Jim watched impassively, rolling his eyes at the drama of it all. "It was only a little bit of head, Joe," he scolded, "Give the guy a break. You know I am impossible to resist."

Dredd looked at his wayward lover with an ever deepening glower. He picked the maintenance man up by his hair, listening to the man whimper pathetically, and tossed him out the front door by his roots. He slammed the door behind him and turned to focus his attention on Jim, who began to wither and squirm as the judge approached.

"What did I say would happen?" Dredd asked slowly. This wasn't the first time he'd caught his little live-in hanging off the end of the wrong dick. Dredd would worry that his impish fuck toy was sleeping with the whole block if he didn't know that the obnoxious pest timed his encounters in the interest of getting caught.

"Hold on, hear me out!" Jim said quickly, holding up his hands as Dredd reached down to grab him. Last time this happened, the enraged judge took his belt off and whipped the kid raw. This time, however, would be worse.

"Shut up," Joe barked, gripping his little cocksucker by the arm and tossing him to the linoleum face first. He placed one heavy booted foot on the side of Jim's face. The kid moaned, his hips lifting and his ass arching up to accommodate his erection. The happy, throaty noises escaping his lips made Joe roll his eyes to the ceiling.

Jim's predilection for punishment kept things interesting, but it did little for the judge's blood pressure. However, the lawman's patience had officially been tested with this recent exhibition.

Dredd moved his boot from the side of Jim's face, enjoying the marks it temporarily left on his pale skin, and set it down in the middle of his shoulder blades, effectively pressing the kid back flat to the floor. The furious man ignored the annoyed huff that escaped Jim as he pulled a zip tie from his belt. "Don't move," he harshed out and took a step back before crouching and gathering Jim's wrists behind his back, lashing them together with the zip. The ridged plastic imprinted deep into Jim's soft skin, leaving no room for movement.

"Too tight!" Jim complained, twisting in the bind. The movement only caused more pain.

The judge reached down and hooked his hand under the upper part of Jim's arm and hoisted him roughly to his feet. Jim gasped, his wide, blue eyes indignant and his brow an angry wrinkle across his forehead. "I think you cut my wrist, dammit!" Jim complained, twisting his torso in an attempt to see his bound hands. Unable, he turned his back to Joe and said, "Check and see."`

Joe's gloved hands creaked as he seized a fistful of golden hair and directed Jim to the door. The stoic, seething judge was silent. Jim however, howled at the ruthless grip on his locks. Dredd switched his hold to Jim's arm and opened the door to the apartment, shoving the kid out into the massive hallway. A nearby robot was cleaning up the blood on the metal floor, left by the maintenance man just moments ago.

Dredd secured the apartment door and prodded Jim down the corridor toward the lift.

"Wait!" Jim pleaded, stumbling forward by force, "Where are we going? I'm not even wearing shoes!" His naked feet slapped against the floor as Joe propelled him steadily onward.

"Can't I just change my clothes?" Jim asked, squirming as he traveled, twisting his shoulder so he could look at his captor with pleading eyes.

Dredd ground his teeth together and gave Jim another nudge, causing the contorted man to lose his balance. However, before Jim could smack into the ground, Joe caught his arm and hauled him back onto his feet without missing a step.

They came to a halt in front of the elevator and Jim flinched as the heavy metal doors jerked open within an inch of his face. Dredd pushed him onward, watching the kid fall to his knees dramatically in the middle of the lift floor. He hung his blond head as the judge stepped in on heavy boots, jabbing at the buttons fiercely.

When the doors slid shut, Jim lifted his head and studied the Judge's face, trying to read what was there despite the helmet. Joe stared straight forward, an unwavering frown plastered on his jaw.

Jim edged on his knees toward his towering lover. "It won't happen again, Joe," he simpered pathetically, getting close enough that he could press his face into one leather-covered thigh, rolling his forehead on the larger man's leg then looking up. "Please? Where are we going?" He wanted Dredd to look at him so he could see the unshed tears that made his eyes sparkle but the lawman stood like a statue, never craning his neck down to meet Jim's messy face. "Are you...where are you taking me? I don't want to go, I wanna stay with you."

The doors slid open and Jim was hoisted to his feet again and marched through the crowded ground level toward the parking garage. Jim sniffled, his arms and shoulders aching from being bound back.

As they trudged toward Dredd's lawmaster, a broken bottle on the concrete floor of the garage caught Joe's attention and he halted Jim by pulling his arm up and dragging him near. Effortlessly, he lifted the kid up and put him over his shoulder, carrying him to the bike, the glass shards popping and scraping under his boots.

While chattering an incessant stream of questions and complaints, Jim studied the ground, the dirty pink soles of his bare feet flailing on the air behind him, his tied arms stretched back behind him, fighting against gravity. He watched the world spin as he was moved around like a rag doll and placed on Dredd's Lawmaster, straddling the impressive war machine with his cotton-clad thighs. He felt shamefully underdressed as his bare toes sought purchase on the metal sides of the bike.

The smell of spicy musk and leather filled his nose as Dredd mounted the bike behind him, his heated, leather crotch resting right where Jim's fingers, tingling from the binds, were positioned on the seat. Dredd bumped himself even more snug into Jim, his thighs boxing the younger man in and squeezing him in place. Jim's mouth hadn't stopped running since they'd reached the parking garage. At this point in time, he was admonishing the judge for ignoring his personal safety and demanding the zip on his wrist be cut. "If I fall off and die you'll feel terrible, Joe! If you start this bike movin' with my arms tied like this, I'll make sure we crash just so you have to live with how dangerous you are being all because you are pissed about a little harmless fun…"

He never shut his trap and it was grating on the judge's nerves. He rumbled the Lawmaster to life and pulled out of the spot, steering them out of the garage.

Jim wiggled in his seat, his hands fumbling hard against Joe's dick purposefully. He shifted his weight as they found a good speed, confident in Dredd's ability to keep the bike on the road. This is the kind of behavior that would normally earn him a good spanking. Instead Dredd revved the bike even faster and ignored the squirming brat.

Jim pouted a moment, wondering if he'd really blown it this time. Joe didn't seem responsive to any of his attempts to quell or rile his anger. He tried to turn to look at the man but his range of movement was limited by his constraints and so he settled for shouting, "Can't we talk about this?" He was suddenly terrified that he was going to be sent away, tossed to the cubes like Joe should have done months ago, instead of taking him home to be his pet.

Dredd's lips scowled down his massive chin, wishing the kid would hold still and shut the drokk up. Finally fed up with the non-stop chatter, Dredd released the left handle of the Lawmaster and wrapped one gloved hand over Jim's mouth, pinning the noisy kid still against his chest. Jim struggled to free himself uselessly, taking rapid, sharp breaths and hyperventilating through his nose. Joe rolled his shoulders in annoyance, craning his neck in either direction as Jim twitched in his arms.

The Great Hall of Justice loomed into view as they turned a corner, approaching the black building with the bright eagle symbol glowing on its face.

Dredd parked his bike, his hand still clapped over Jim's struggling mouth. He felt a hint of teeth under his fingers after he turned the bike off he finally spoke, growling into Jim's ear, "You bite me, creep, and you'll be picking your teeth up off the sidewalk."

The pulse of hot breath pushing past his ear sent shivers through Jim and he stopped attempting to bite his captor.

Dredd finally took his hand off Jim's face, wiping the drool on his glove off on Jim's shirt.

"Why are we here?" Jim blurted, diving right back into his talkative state.

Joe made a mental note to invest in a gag as he dipped and grabbed Jim, tossing him over his broad shoulder once again and stalking toward the building. The uniform's tacky golden armor painfully digging into Jim's hip and he began to plead.

"Joe, wait! Wait, I don't wanna go in here. What can I do?" Jim squirmed and kicked his legs, nearly clipping the judge in the face. For that, he received a sharp smack to his behind that calmed him down considerably.

However, he was only silent a moment before launching into another bleary-eyed bargaining session. "Take me back home right now and I'll do anything you want Joe, anything! I'll suck your cock for hours! I'll clean the floors with my toothbrush! I'll unclog the sink drain. You can do whatever you want to me!" The dismay in the kid's voice betrayed his cocky exterior.

Dredd used his security badge to clear through a side door and bumped down a flight of stairs. As they descended the stairs, Jim was quiet. The Great Hall of Justice was a frightening place and the sound of Joe's boots on the steps filled Jim's ears with the echo of the stairwell. His mind was racing as they drove deeper into the building until they reached the final floor. It was cooler by at least ten degrees in the deep underground space and the heavy door that slammed behind them startled Jim, sending him back into a panic.

"What are we doing here?" he begged, craning to see the room better and wishing his arms were free. All he could see was the metal walls and the stained concrete floor. He felt hands on his waist as Dredd pulled him off his shoulder and set him on his feet. His head swam to be upright again as the blood drained by down into his body and his stomach ached where it had been pressed into the hard parts of the judge's uniform. "Joe, please," he managed to say, his voice cracking a little with emotion.

The judge offered no solace for Jim, having witnessed firsthand how quickly the manipulative brat could turn the waterworks on and off. He spun him around and cut the zip ties holding his arms.

Jim felt dizzy and disoriented and his wrists ached with sharp pain as they were freed from their plastic trappings. He barely had time to rub his thumbs into the purpled welts before he was pushed into a folding chair and slid up to a table. His hands were cuffed again, this time in metal clamps that were soldered to the middle of the table.

Jim rattled the chains on his new cuffs unhappily. His shoulders burned from being pulled back for so long. He looked up at Dredd with glassy eyes, "What's happening?" he begged.

The older man finally spoke, "Someone will be in to book you."

The door slammed as he exited and Jim looked around in the tinny, reverberating silence and realized he was in an interrogation room. He stood up, knocking the chair over and pulled at his binds, shouting, "Joe! Joe come back!" but his own voice felt muffled and isolated in the room.

"No," Jim cried, he laid his forehead on the cool metal table and sobbed. "No, please, Joe, come back." He felt his temper spill over in his chest, causing a wave of dysfunctional emotional turmoil to bubble to his previously shameless surface. "Whatever, leave me here you drokking asshole," he shouted at the lone camera stationed in the corner of the ceiling. "I...I couldn't care less," his voice cracked and he slumped over the cold metal table, wet face burrowed into the crook of his arm, shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

It took several minutes to calm himself enough to stand up as much as the cuffs would allow. The table was rooted to the floor in the middle of the interrogation room and when Jim searched for the chair behind him, he had to maneuver it awkwardly back to him with his feet in order to plop himself back down in a huff.

Fat tears rolled down his cheeks as he sat at the table and rubbed ruefully at his wrists. He was uncertain and frightened, his bare feet frozen on the cool, shiny cement floor. His wet blue eyes glanced at the door again and again, waiting for Joe to return and tell him it was all a big joke. He had to dip his face down to his hands to smear at his nose and eyes. He lifted his head to the camera, making sure that anyone watching would see his emotional display.

Jim wasn't sure if he waited two hours or ten minutes, his perception of time was warped as he sat in uncertainty in the cold interrogation chamber. When the door banged open, the judge standing in the threshold wasn't Joe. He was wide set and quite a bit shorter than Dredd, who tended to tower above most of the population. This man wore a grin below his visor and Jim shrank away from his unwelcome presence.

"I need," Jim paused, his voice cracking a little, "I need to talk to Judge Dredd." He was yanking on the table cuffs with his abused wrists, involuntarily twisting in his seat.

The judge's smile never faltered. He strode into the room, ripping the chair out from underneath Jim and tossing it to the far corner with a clatter. Jim's wrists jerked painfully in his bonds as he unexpectedly lost his balance. He righted himself quickly, standing up next to the table out of necessity.

A meaty, gloved hand on his shoulder caused Jim's mind to race as he felt the strange judge's breath on the back of his neck.

"Please," Jim said, "I need to talk to Joe Dredd, I need to tell him that-"

His words were cut off when the judge behind him jammed his knee between Jim's thighs, forcing them apart and pushed him forward by his shoulder, slamming him into the table. His chest heaved into the metal surface and his hands were smashed beneath his ribs, the metal cuffs digging into his wrists. He felt the weight of the judge's pelvis leaning into his ass even as the thick thigh continued to cleave his legs apart.

"Spread 'em wide," the judge said, his voice breathy with lust.

Jim obeyed, pushing his legs out to the sides, a small but resistant whine eeking out of his throat. Where the drokk was Joe? He leaned his head into the table and ran the tip of his tongue over his cracked lips. His heart was knocking in his chest. "Let me talk to Joe Dredd," he demanded, puffing out his chest.

The other judge removed his knee to lean forward and grab a fistful of Jim's blond hair. He pulled the kid's head off the table and leaned in close to say, "He ain't comin' back. He said to book you."

Jim frowned and the judge slammed the side of his face back into the table. Then he stood behind Jim once again, leaning into the kid's pert ass and running his fingers across Jim's body to pat him down. "Are you packing any weapons or sharp objects?" the judge asked, his hands reaching under Jim to sweep across his belly. "Any drugs?"

Jim panted into the table, wincing at the pain in his wrists and the uncomfortable way the probing fingers dipped at his skin and slid ruthlessly close to his private parts. "When judge Dredd finds out you did this to me, he'll kill you," Jim threatened as the judge reached one hand between his legs from behind and cupped Jim's dick through his thin cotton pants.

The man snorted in amusement, one meaty finger slicking up between the plush globes of Jim's ass over the top of his clothes. "Just doin' my job, son," his voice was husky with poorly veiled arousal.

Jim bent his head down toward the steel surface of the table and snorted humorlessly, "Yeah? Which paragraph of the law book is that, how to fondle perps 101?"

Tired of Jim's outbursts, the judge went to the open door and returned with a roll of duct tape, He stretched a piece off and placed it firmly over Jim's wet lips. Then he tore off two more loud pieces and reinforced the bond. Jim breathed heavily through his nose but his threats were extinguished.

The man behind bit back a laugh unsuccessfully. "You know I think we better do a cavity search."

Jim whimpered in protest as he tried to stand up but was forced back down again with a strong hand. He felt the judge's hand close to his wrists and the cuffs fell away. "Don't try anything, boy," the lawman warned.

Jim stood stiffly, lifting his head high and tilting his chin up in defiance.

"Strip," the judge ordered, stepping up close enough to Jim that his breath moved the golden hairs on the back of the young man's head, pressing the front of Jim's thighs into the metal edge of the table.

Wobbling from the proximity, Jim put his fingers on his shirt hem and reluctantly dragged his t-shirt off and over his head. His naked shoulders ran into the cold metal on the judge's armor and made his scalp prickle.

"Keep going," another puff of hot breath over his neck.

With no room between the judge and the table, Jim was forced to bend his ass backwards into the judge's thighs as he dipped to shuck his pants, wiggling as he stepped out of them. The uniformed man kicked the discarded clothing away, looking at Jim standing there in nothing but a light blue pair of boxer briefs that hugged his form.

The gruff man forced Jim's milky legs into a wide stance once again and ran his hands up his ribs and across his back

The gloves were familiar, the same ones Joe wore every day, but the touch itself was foreign and cold. The blond shuddered as his naked back bore the oddly intimate fingers of the judge and he wondered when Dredd would reappear and put a stop to this before it went too far.

He was pulled and pushed from the room by the judge who seemed unperturbed by his stumbling feet. The larger room all around the holding cells was empty save for a few tables and chairs. In the middle of the floor was a big drain. Jim got the distinct impression that this was a room where a lot of unmentionable activities took place.

Pushed against a wall and told to stay put, Jim leaned into the brick and surveyed the room for possible escape. There was laughter in the hallway and Jim froze in horror as several judges entered the space. Jim's helpless cries were muffled by the tape over his mouth and his hands flew up to remove it.

"Take that tape off, and you'll spend the rest of the day in zips, boy," his tormentor threatened. Jim's hand wavered at the edge of the tape then fell back down with a frustrated whine.

Jim's large eyes desperately searched the intimidating group of men before him, pulse picking up speed as the hope of seeing Joe somewhere among them rapidly slipped away. His shoulders rounded in defeat.

"He looks a little dirty," a lanky judge said, running a gloved fingers absentmindedly down the zipper on his uniform that ran from his neck to his groin. He turned and pulled the coiled hose off the wall, much to the delight of the fellow officers.

An excited rustle traveled through the group, air heavy with anticipation and Jim flattened himself against the wall, vainly trying to cover himself with trembling hands.

The lanky judge took a strong stance before pulling back on the handle of the hose. The water shot out in a hard, punishing stream that beat against the wall beside Jim. He huddled away from the spray but was helpless to escape the inevitable. The heavy blast stung his skin and soaked him relentlessly as the judges watched, hooting and catcalling as Jim twisted in the ice cold water.

When the assault finally finished, Jim stood shivering violently through his nose, unable to suck a satisfying amount of oxygen into his lungs as he shook. His soaked underwear clung to his skin, outlining the crack of his ass and clutching around his cock and testicles, revealing the reddish mounds through the now see-through fabric.

Dredd stood in the back of the room, observing. As he approached Jim, the other judges fell back a little, giving them some space. Still slouched and weeping, Jim felt a firm hand on his chin and knew immediately that it belonged to Joe. The lawman lifted Jim's face firmly. Jim saw the familiar scowl and felt himself crumple in relief. The judge held his jaw, smoothing a thumb over the top of the tape to trace the pucker of Jim's lips beneath.

"Jimmy" he rasped, the word nearly cutting Jim off at the knees, "See what you make me do?"

The soaking wet blond looked at Dredd with wide, blue, apologetic eyes. His hands fumbled up to clasp onto the judges belt buckle, too afraid to touch his uniform regalia, or to be too intimate in front of their audience.

"The only time I ever want to find you on your knees in front of another man is when I've put you there myself," Joe said, his tone gruff and uncompromising, the grip of his fingers on Jim's jaw tightening for emphasis. "Understand?"

Jim nodded eagerly, desperate to please his furious counterpart.

"Never again, pest," Dredd warned, letting Jim digest the simple but potent words. Jim nodded his head spiritedly once again, to indicate that he had no intention of repeating his offense, new tears bubbling out of his eyes and down his ruddy face.

"I'm not sure you shouldn't spend a little time in a cube for your behavior," Dredd scolded, drinking in the horrified look that crossed Jim's pink countenance. "Maybe if you listen really well and do everything you are told, I'll spare you."

Jim regarded the larger man with sincere, desperate eyes, his nose pushing out heavy streams of air.

"Are you going to be a good boy, Jimmy?" Dredd demanded.

Jim nodded, his eyes pleading.

Dredd's scowl twitched gently and he lifted his other hand and took hold of the corner of the tape that covered Jim's mouth. Jim closed his eyes and pursed his lips to brace himself as Joe ripped the furnace tape from his plush lips.

Jim sucked at the air with his lungs, his lips puffy and raw from the adhesive rip. He shivered and looked up at Joe, eager to please him by any means necessary.

"J-Joe, I-" Jim started to say, but Joe held a finger up to his lips to indicate silence and pressed on Jim's shoulder with one heavy hand until the kid knelt on the concrete floor.

Dredd made a gesture at the other judges who were eager to crowd around. The first man, the one who stripped Jim, took off his belt and slung it on a nearby table. He unhooked his chain from his zipper and opened his uniform to reveal his well-muscled chest. He let the zipper glide all the way down until his girthy cock sprang from the opened seam.

"Dredd says you like to put your pretty mouth where it doesn't belong," the man said, poking the purpled head of his engorged member against Jim's chin.

Jim looked to Dredd, seeking approval.

"Open up," Joe said with a curt nod.

Jim let his lips fall apart and the big man forced his thick cock past his teeth.

Dredd crossed the room and stood back to observe, his mouth drawn into a serious grimace. Some of the other judges added their belts to the table and unzipped their uniforms, stroking lazily at themselves and waiting for their turn.

Jim drooled around the dick in his mouth and winced when the judge took hold of his hair for leverage as he face fucked the young man.

"Hurry up," a large judge with shoulders like an ox barked from behind. His hand working at his cock in frustration.

"Wait your drokkin' turn," Jim's assailant moaned as the blonde bobbed his head back enough to wiggle his tongue against the tip of the judge's leaking cock.

The massive man folded a gloved hand over Jim's in a tight grip and rubbed the soft palm roughly against the insisting hardness until the kid regained his balance and started tugging automatically.

Jim's own cock was stretched tight against the wet fabric of his underwear despite the tremendous chill that tore through his body. He drove his mouth over the stiff cock that was choking him, then pulled all the way off enough to close his lips, feeling the persistent head drive against him once again, forcing past his teeth. The judge lifted his heels off the ground, holding Jim in place by his hair, and shuddered with release.

Jim coughed against the unexpected flood that mixed with his saliva and ran down his chin. That sight alone was enough to set the judge in Jim's right hand on edge. When the spent man pulled his emptied cock from Jim's mouth, the judge to the right groaned and took his own dick in his hand, pumping it brutally in his fist.

"Open your mouth, slut," he demanded, pointing the tip at Jim's face.

Jim demurred, pulling his face away and smearing at the mess on his neck and chin. Another judge stepped up behind him and yanked his head forward, sticking two gloved fingers into Jim's mouth and prying his lips and teeth apart. "Do as you're drokking told," he demanded into Jim's ear gruffly.

The other judge, still thumbing his dick, pressed the head up under Jim's nose forcefully and groaned, "Stick your tongue out."

Jim felt the hand in his hair tighten and chewed lightly on the leathery fingers in his mouth. He stuck his tongue out reluctantly and felt the first splash of come against the back of his throat and across his tongue.

"Swallow it all," the man wedging his mouth open demanded meanly. Jim could feel the wet poke of an erection against the back of his neck while he focused on keeping his tongue out.

His hands were free again and he began to palm his own dick over his underwear, his blue eyes fixed on Dredd, who stood off to the side, his arms folded and his feet apart and even with his shoulders, watching. Jim stared at the flinty, imposing chin of his dominant lover and slipped his hands beneath the wet elastic waistband of his underwear.

When the man in front of Jim finished his load the fingers withdrew from Jim's mouth and instead clamped his jaw shut. The big leather-clad hand, fingers wet with Jim's spit, covered his mouth and held it shut, ordering him to swallow.

Jim jerked at himself, gulping at the vacuum of his mouth. Dredd walked over and stood before him. He was a good foot taller than anyone else in the room and he peered down at Jim who moaned against the hot hand over his lips, breathing heavily through his nose.

Joe reached down and pinched at the end of Jim's nose, holding his nostrils closed. Unable to breathe, Jim fought the urge to writhe that grew in his shoulders and neck. Dredd waited until Jim could no longer stand to stay still, leaning down slightly. "Hands off, kid," he said sternly, tilting his head down to look at Jim's crotch where, despite the suffocation, Jim's hands were still steadily tugging in his underwear. Jim moaned.

Dredd reached down to his belt calmly and pulled out a zip, holding it up for Jim to see. Jim hated the zips and the way they cut at his tender skin. As a result, he pulled his hands off his own cock and put them in the air in submission. Joe released Jim's nose and the judge behind him released his mouth on cue.

Gasping at the air, Jim doubled over to the floor, sucking oxygen in greedily. Dredd put a boot on his back, shoving Jim's chest into the concrete. "You better not come until I tell you to," he said, while Jim groaned at the heavy treads across his shoulders. "Not if you know what is good for you."

Dredd withdrew, allowing his peers to surround the kid once again. One of the judges in a two piece uniform unbuckled his belt and drew it from his waist, the leather shushing in a whisper as it left the loops. The grinning judge bent and wrapped the strip of leather around Jim's neck as he breathed into the wet concrete, pulling the end though the loop and tightening it until the metal hasp laid snug against Jim's throat. Then he drew the kid back up to his knees. Jim's face was red and his eyes were watering uncontrollably.

He was allowed a few deep breaths before they crowded around his face again. The man holding the belt yanked him forward, ensuring Jim's lips on his cock. The stricture on his throat prevented Jim from pulling his head off the wet organ forcing hard against the back of his tongue. He pressed his palms against the thighs of the man in front of him in an attempt to disengage but a sharp tug on the belt stopped his resistance.

When he began to gag slightly, desperate to move away from each thrust, the judge pulled out and lifted Jim's chin. "Had enough cock in that whore mouth of yours, boy?" he demanded cruelly. Jim took advantage of the break to take a deep breath before replying. However, when he opened his mouth to speak, the man wedged himself back inside his throat and chuckled, "Yeah, that's what I thought!" much to the amusement of his peers.

Gagging renewed, his reflexes sending him backward again, Jim felt the hard treads of a boot on the back of his head, pushing him forward and holding him still so the man in front of him could fuck his face at his own desired tempo. Each time the head of his cock blocked Jim's airway, a resistant "guk, guk" noise escaped Jim's throat. Pearled wads of come landed on Jim's face from both sides as the observing judges released against him, coating his cheeks and slapping across the bridge of his nose. One exuberant judge came across Jim's forehead. The smear of ejaculate rolled off the side of his face, a lustrous clump collecting in Jim's eyebrow.

The boot on the back of his head mashed his face into the warm skin of the man whose cock was forced deep against Jim's throat, forcing him to breathe shakily through his nostrils. Pulsing as he emptied into Jim's struggling mouth, the man looked down and swiped a thumb under the blond's right eye, collecting the tears that pooled and spilled down his soft face. Jim's eyes never left Dredd, who stood off to the side of the room watching. The other judge pulled his dick from Jim's mouth, the underside hung with a sticky curtain of come. He smirked and watched himself run down Jim's chin.

The boot in his hair withdrew but the owner seized the belt and used it to pull Jim up to his feet. It was a young judge, probably only a year or so past his field exams. He grinned maliciously at Jim and walked him to one of the tables, letting Jim slam heavily into it with his chest and arms, his head wisely lifted for protection.

Jim tried to push himself up off the table only to be slammed back down. The young judge kicked at his naked ankles, yanked his underwear down past his ass, and used his thumbs to spread Jim open, leaning in to spit on his flexing opening. Jim looked wide-eyed toward Joe and recognized the look of fury on the older man's face. Still he felt the head of the rookie's cock press against his grossly underprepared muscle before Dredd stalked over and took hold of the offender by the neck. Jim lifted himself up slightly, happy for the breather and watched as Dredd slammed the greenhorn's shoulders and head into the concrete wall by his neck. The way his helmet cracked against the stone, there was no way the man's bell wasn't ringing. If not for the helmet, the young judge would be leaking brains.

"Told you the drokking rules," Dredd's voice was thick with anger and the man in his grasp clawed for air desperately. Joe's gloved fingers sank into the judge's neck and curled sharply against his windpipe. The man gurgled hoarsely and Dredd slipped him up the wall until his boot toes left the floor.

Dredd let the young judge collapse to the floor, wheezing for air. "Get out," he threatened, putting a hand on the scruff of the man's uniform and shifting him forward onto his knees. The injured judge crawled clumsily to his feet but the bigger man slammed a boot against his ass and knocked him to the ground several feet away, onto his stomach.

The rule breaker scrambled for the exit, hunched and groaning, stuffing his dick back in his pants, lucky to have survived disobeying Dredd's direct orders.

The show over, a much older judge, took Jim by his shoulders and turned him over onto his back, pulling him forward so his head hung off the metal edge of the table. His mouth open and upside down, Jim swallowed the old man's cock, his balls running into Jim's forehead. The strange angle left Jim helpless as the judge took long and forceful strokes.

The old man nodded at Dredd as he fucked Jim's throat. He was the last man in the room who hadn't released in or on the young man's face. Cum ran out the sides of Jim's mouth and down his cheeks to pool into his ears. In this position, he could no longer keep his eyes on Dredd.

"Mind your teeth, brat," the old judge warned as he rocked into Jim's mouth with a steady cadence.

Dredd stood by Jim's legs, watching the blanched, skinny things shake and slip as they tried to rest on the edge of the cold table. Jim's suffering cock tented the fabric of his boxer briefs and swayed gently with each push against his throat.

Dredd ran his gloved hands down Jim's chest, and trailed down his sides, framing him. The shivering man tightened under the touch. Even blinded by his current position, he shocked his torso to one side as he felt Joe's hands on him. An Earthy, muffled moan resonated from his packed throat as he recognized the cocksure grope and arched his back in excitement and need. Dredd gathered the kid's legs in one arm, holding them up in the air and lifting the kid's backside off the table. He yanked down his underwear, pushing it just below the ends of his plump behind and looked at the older judge for confirmation.

The old man looked down and wedged a thumb in Jim's teeth to prevent any biting and nodded. He tightened his grip on the belt surrounding the Jim's neck to keep him in place while Dredd delivered several hearty wallops to Jim's backside, each one sending Jim into a small spasm.

Feeling the kid jump beneath him, the old judge pulled out and came across Jim's pained face, emptying his hot seed in thick surges that pooled a moment then ran down into the kid's hair, ears, and closed eyes. The scum curtained his face, slipping into his upturned nostrils.

Joe continued to redden Jim's behind as he nodded his gratitude to the old man.

"Anyone want one more?" Dredd barked to the room as he finished punishing Jim and flipped the kid over onto his belly in one liquid movement. Jim gasped as his hard member was crushed into the solid tabletop.

Dredd produced a greasy lubricant from his belt and removed his glove to massage it against Jim's tender opening that he and he alone possessed. A younger, slighter judge felt brave enough to step up to the other side of the table. He was aroused by the display and Jim regarded him with angry blue eyes.

"Open up, pest," Dredd barked, landing a hard swat on Jim's already abused bottom.

He opened reluctantly and took the man's cock back into his mouth for the second time while Joe fit himself snuggly and slowly into him from behind. Fucked on both ends, Jim concentrated on his own pleasure, grinding his tummy against his dick and providing as little enjoyment as possible to the man in front of him. The room smelled thick of sweat, come, and musk and it clung to Jim's nostrils.

Dredd leaned over the kid, putting all his energy behind his thrusts, one hand gripping the edge of the table for leverage while the other slipped down Jim's warm thigh, just beneath his still-damp underpants.

The young judge in Jim's mouth came quickly and without warning. He backed away breathlessly as Jim glowered at him menacingly, letting the load fall out of his mouth and onto the floor.

"C'mon boys," the oldest judge said, jerking his head at the orgasm-dazed young judge whose flushed cheeks showed beneath his helmet.

Dredd nodded curtly in their direction as they filed out of the room, leaving him alone with Jim. Once they were in the room by themselves, Joe began to talk in a low voice to his wayward charge. "Had enough, Jimmy?" he asked rhetorically. Jim knew better than to answer, understanding that any reply would be considered backtalk at this point.

"I don't want to catch you with your filthy lips on another man's dick, ever again," he punctuated the last two lines with pointed thrusts and a slap to each meaty cheek of Jim's cleaved ass. "You got that, punk?"

Jim nodded desperately, biting his lip to keep from moaning, he was close to coming and he didn't want Dredd to stop his momentum.

"Good," Dredd surged, picking up the pace. As he came inside of Jim's tight cavity, Jim came inside of his wet boxer briefs, spilling as he wiggled and humped at the table.

Joe realized too late as he leaned over his brat. "Did you just-?" he demanded, peeling Jim up off the table and looking at the front of his shorts. Barely able to hide his smile, Jim turned his head hard to the side instead. Dredd spun him and spanked him again, slapping his fleshy ass while Jim gripped the table and gritted his teeth, though the corners of his mouth were unmistakably curved into a smile.

When he finished, Dredd sighed and worked the belt off Jim's neck, admiring the imprint of the clasp and the band of red it left behind.

He gave the boy a withering look. Jim smeared at the tears on his face and then rubbed both hands over his backside to soothe himself.

With a hand on each side of the kid's waist, the judge lifted him up and sat him on the metal table. Jim only winced for a second, his feet well off the floor and he shivered in the cold room. Joe's sighed and pulled his gloves off and ran warm hands down Jim's icy thighs.

Jim's hair was matted and his face was puffy and red, glossy with swelling and glazed with a viscous mess.

"Stay put," Joe said, his hands lingering on Jim's thighs before patting them and heading for a side door.

Legs swinging on the edge of the table, Jim was alone in the cold room. He rubbed at both knees, raw and filthy from the floor, with his hands as he stayed seated on the miserable metal surface. His stomach felt sour and he ached to be home once again so badly that he didn't dare leave his perch.

When Dredd returned, he had one arm tucked with clothes and the other balancing a basin of water. He set the bowl of warm water down next to Jim and dropped the clothes on another table. Dredd stuck his large hand in the water and seized a washcloth from the bottom, lifting it out and giving it a squeeze. Then he put a gentle hand under Jim's chin and lifted his abused face, applying the warm washcloth to his forehead and tenderly working his way down.

Slow and thorough, dipping the rag back into the water several times, Joe studied Jim's face while he worked. Finally, he wiped at Jim's neck and chest. When the big blue eyes, the kid's deadliest weapons, looked up at him wide and slightly amused despite the chill that ran through his body, Dredd heaved a sigh. "This didn't deter you at all, did it?" the lawman asked, his jaw setting.

Jim shook his head slowly, a small smirk inching up the side of his scrubbed-pink face.

Dredd sighed and turned to grab the clothes, helping Jim into a sweatshirt, pulling it over his head and snugging it down around his body. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and worked them up to Jim's knees before pulling him off the table and to his feet, hoisting the pants up around his waist. Jim wobbled on jelly legs as he stood suddenly and Joe put an arm around him to steady him.

Jim turned into the taller man's chest and looped his arms around muscular torso that supported him. The judge hung there, suspended in motion, before he lifted his arms and placed one on Jim's back and the other in his golden hair. Jim closed his eyes, standing on the tips of his bare toes to bury his cold nose against Joe's scruffy neck.

"Let's go home, pest," Joe sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit our Dredd/Jim inspirational kink blog. [Dammigälg](http://dammigalg.tumblr.com)
> 
> _It's NSFW, of course._  
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> \--Dammigälg


End file.
